


Not my home

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Crossover Boot Camp Challenge, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Magic, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Story of five students who didn't consider Hogwarts their home. (Plus one who did it)-------------------------------------------------------------Hogwarts wasn't his home. Nico felt alone, the castle was too big, and he couldn't make friends.---------------------------------------------------------------It didn't seem to her that Zeus had any of these characterize, but how could she know? Zeus had never been present in her life.----------------------------------------------------------------All the glory had gone to others, not even the crumbs to her. Ethan hated the Orders for that. And he hated Hogwarts for neglecting her, who had been one of the best students.-----------------------------------------------------------------Magic was irrational. Leo tried to understand how it worked, but it was useless.------------------------------------------------------------------Clarisse wasn't a good witch. There was too much power in her, hardly controlled by her wand.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Not my home

I.

Hogwarts wasn't his home. Nico felt alone, the castle was too big, and he couldn't make friends. There were many prejudices about Slytherins, the other students avoided him, and his housemates called Nico  _ mudblood.   
_ He didn't want to be here. Nico wanted to attend **** Beauxbâtons with Bianca. No one there cared if his mother was a Muggle or not.  Instead, his father had insisted on sending him to Hogwarts.   
He wanted Nico to meet Talia, Jason, and Percy, the sons of Hades' brothers, and compete with them.   
_ Goddamn family feuds! Talk about your problems like adults do! Don’t involve your kids in this!   
_ It’s gonna be a nightmare of seven years.

II.

Even after five years, Talia hated Hogwarts. She hated the professors' attention, the students' fake smiles, and the headmaster's condescending to her, no matter what she did. She also hated to be a Gryffindor, like her father.   
_ Gryffindor/ where dwell the brave at heart,/ their daring, nerve, and chivalry.   
_ It didn't seem to her that Zeus had any of these characterize, but how could she know? Zeus had never been present in her life, except when he courted Beryl again and conceived Jason.   
He was a powerful wizard, and so everyone forgave him if he sucked as a human being. She didn't.   
_ Fuck you, dad. I’m going to cause so many problems that no one will associate me with you anymore. _

III. 

Ethan knew that his mother was able, wise, and smart, thanks to his father.   
_ A great witch,  _ he said.   
_ I'm sorry you didn't remember her. She fought against Cronus for you too, not to let you live in a world governed by him.  
_ But Nemesis was ignored by everyone, because she hadn't killed monsters or defeated Dark Lords.   
She was a common witch, but for Ethan, she deserved respect as much as the other wizards of the Order. Nemesis had helped Hera hide from Kronus, healed Ares' wounds, and defeated a follower of the Dark Lord. Did anyone know?  
No, of course! All the glory had gone to others, not even the crumbs to her. Ethan hated the Orders for that. And he hated Hogwarts for neglecting her, who had been one of the best students.   
There was not even a painting for her, and Nemesis had died fighting.  _ It wasn't fair. Mother deserved better.  _

IV. 

Magic was irrational. Leo tried to understand how it worked, but it was useless.  He was a disaster with Potion - which, let's face it, was just chemistry with stranger elements - had vomited a few times during flight lessons, and his wand didn't obey him.   
Charlie had told him it was normal, he was only in his first year.  It seemed to Leo that the others were better than him, even if they too were in the first year.   
Leo thought it was because he was a Muggle-born, so he was less familiar with magic than the others.  
But Piper too was a Muggle-born, and she was very good at spells, loved Transfiguration, and often it was she who helped Leo during Potions.   
_ I'm the problem. I shouldn’t be here. _

V.

Too rough. Too stubborn. Too many things.   
Clarisse wasn't a good witch. There was too much power in her, hardly controlled by her wand. Ares would be proud of her, because Clarisse was an uncontrollable force, violent as a storm, the terror of her enemies. The witch was happy, but damn it, she would have liked to have had a little control.   
_ It wasn't my fault _ , Clarisse said to herself.   
_ The professors here are stupid, they can't do their job.   
_ It would be better in Durmstrang.   
There, the professors knew how to temper their students. They weren't weak, but tough people, hardened by fatigue.   
Surely, they would have understood better the needs of a witch-like Clarisse.   
_ Unfortunately, she was unable to change schools.  _ Her father wanted her in Hogwarts. 

+I

Hogwarts was amazing. Percy never thought that such a place could exist.  To be fair, he didn't even believe in the existence of magic before the letter arrived.   
It had been a surprise, and at first he had believed it was a joke.   
_ A wizard school! What idiot would believe it?  
_ But Sally told the truth about his father, and that the letter was not a joke. Percy was a wizard.   
_ He always felt different. Now he knew why _ .  
Magic was everywhere.  It was as familiar as the air it breathed, like the water of the ocean.   
Before he even knew where he would be sorted, Percy knew he had found a new home.

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
